EP182
}} From Ghost to Ghost (Japanese: エンジュジム！ゴーストバトル！！ Gym! Ghost Battle!!) is the 182nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 25, 2001 and in the United States on November 10, 2001. Blurb Anxious to acquire the next Johto League badge, Ash challenges Ecruteak City's Gym Leader, Morty. However, Ash has seen Morty's Ghost-type Pokémon in action and is a little worried about battle strategies. In a discussion with Nurse Joy, Ash realizes his secret weapon against Morty's Pokémon is his Noctowl. Find out what special strategies Ash and his Noctowl employ in a head-to-head battle against the skilled Gym Leader and his fear-provoking Pokémon! Plot prepares for his fourth Gym against Morty and his powerful team of by listening to his Pokédex's entry about . Unfortunately, the Pokédex states that details about Gengar are unknown. As Ash muses over battle strategies, Nurse Joy arrives with his Pokémon after healing them in the Pokémon Center. They talk about the difficulty of facing Morty's Ghost-type Pokémon and Nurse Joy suggests that Ash should use his as a secret weapon. Ash thinks back to yesterday’s events, where Noctowl used to reveal the in the Burned Tower. agrees with Nurse Joy's suggestion, and Ash considers the suggestion further. At the Gym, Morty has his Gengar demonstrate to a group of young s as an example of how to fight without using brute force. Ash and interrupt the lecture to challenge the Gym. Morty suggests that his students be allowed to watch and Ash agrees. Meanwhile, floats over Ecruteak City in their hot air balloon. James is pleased that he still has his Treasure Detector with him and smiles as it continues blinking away. Jessie groans that the device only finds junk and James attempts to prove her wrong by displaying his prized collection of bottle caps, although he declines to explain what makes them so valuable. At that moment, the treasure detector appears to be picking up something as they fly over the Burned Tower, so they descend in the hopes of uncovering real treasures. They land and James follows the treasure detector directly to the Ecruteak Gym where Ash is about to have his Gym match against Morty. The Battle judge explains the rules of the match before the battle begins. Morty starts things off with his and Ash calls out his . Ash has Noctowl begin with . Gastly dodges, disappearing in the process. Ash has Noctowl use , and it soon finds Gastly. Noctowl then attempts to Gastly, but Gastly easily dodges the attack again and again. After failing to Tackle Gastly, Noctowl tries to use ; however, Morty orders Gastly to close its eyes to avoid being hypnotized and to use a attack, which whips Noctowl out of the air. Ash returns Noctowl to its Poké Ball. points out that this is a good strategy since Noctowl's Foresight will keep Gastly from disappearing, and Ash can use Noctowl again later on if he needs to. With Foresight keeping Gastly in view, Ash chooses to replace Noctowl. Pikachu begins by using , which knocks Gastly backwards. Gastly lies on the ground for a moment before recovering itself. Pikachu then uses , but Gastly dodges and counters with . Ash rushes to Pikachu’s side, but his friend is declared knocked out and unable to battle any further. After thanking Pikachu for his hard work, Ash chooses as his next choice. Ash has Cyndaquil start things off with a attack. Gastly dodges, countering with Night Shade, which Cyndaquil dodges using Quick Attack. Gastly uses Lick but Cyndaquil just runs up Gastly's tongue and Tackles it, finally defeating it. Morty then chooses as his second Pokémon. Cyndaquil tries to hit it with Flamethrower, but Haunter disappears and then uses , which extinguishes Cyndaquil's back flames and forces Ash to use Cyndaquil until the end of the round. Ash orders Cyndaquil to fire back up and use its attack, which hurts Haunter. Haunter uses Hypnosis, which nearly works; but Cyndaquil counters with . Through the Smokescreen, Haunter grabs Cyndaquil and then Licks it, ending Cyndaquil's ability to battle. Ash is now down to only his Noctowl. After Ash brings it back out, Noctowl uses Foresight to keep Haunter from disappearing. Noctowl follows this with a Tackle attack, but Haunter forces Noctowl to dodge its hands to avoid being grabbed instead. Haunter then tries its Lick attack, which Noctowl dodges. The two Pokémon then each use Hypnosis and Confuse Ray, which become locked against each other; but Noctowl's Hypnosis loses the struggle and gets blown away, allowing Confuse Ray to hit Noctowl. Haunter then uses Night Shade, but the confused Noctowl still Tackles through the attack. The two collide and Noctowl is not confused anymore. Ash notices Noctowl’s horns are now glowing blue. Brock remarks that Noctowl must have learned , which Ash confirms with his Pokédex. Noctowl uses its new move on Haunter and easily wins the round. Morty finally sends out Gengar. Noctowl uses Confusion while Gengar tries a ; the Confusion attack hits the Shadow Ball, making it explode, showering everyone with dark energy. Gengar disappears and begins attack Noctowl with Night Shade. While Noctowl manages to evade the attacks, its attempts to use Foresight fail. is surprised that Gengar can attack while it is invisible and Brock says that Noctowl won't win without using Foresight. Ash thinks for a moment and then tells Noctowl to send Confusion through the building. This reveals Gengar and Noctowl is able to use Foresight on it. Gengar attempts to use Shadow Ball again, but Noctowl stops it with a Tackle attack. After hitting the ceiling and falling to the floor, Gengar is now unable to battle, giving Ash the victory. Before the group heads out, Morty admits that Ash may actually have seen , then hands over the . As the battle waged on, James's treasure detector led him and his teammates to wander into a store room. As they were about to pilfer it of its rare treasures, including ancient swords and valuable vases, a group of Gastly transported them into an illusion – an endless chase for a banquet table of food. Team Rocket finally flees from the haunted building, complaining of how nightmarish the day has been. Major events * Ash's Cyndaquil is revealed to know and . * Ash's Noctowl learns . * defeats Morty in a Gym battle and earns the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Morty * Students * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Morty's) * (Morty's) * ( ) * (multiple) Trivia * This episode's dub title is a reference to the phrase "From coast to coast". * Meowth's food illusion includes a real-life fish. * The Gastly that are break the fourth wall by turning towards the camera and laughing at the audience. * The Treasure Detector makes the same noise as the slot machines at the Celadon Game Corner in Generation III. * exclaims "Not another Ghost-type!", even though Morty is a Ghost-type Gym Leader and only uses Ghost-types. * Team Rocket does not recite the motto in this episode. * The type immunity between Normal and Ghost, and vice-versa, is never mentioned or even applied this episode, even though future episodes would make sure to do it when necessary. Errors * In the scene of when James shows his bottle caps there is no tracking device behind him, but when turns around it appears right in front of him. * When Morty withdraws Gastly, the beam only covers Gastly's spherical body but not the gas. * When uses on , Misty states that Morty said himself that was allowed to switch his Pokémon. It was the referee, not Morty, who said this. * When Ash reads the title card, the Pokémon logo is missing. * Ash's Cyndaquil hits Morty's Haunter with a attack, which shouldn't have hit as Haunter had not been hit by , unlike . * When Ash returns Cyndaquil into its Poké Ball, Ash's hand raises up with the Poké Ball, but his arm does not raise up. * When Haunter faints, Brock's voice can be heard. * At the beginning of the episode in the dub, was mistakenly referred to as " " instead of its proper Polish name, "Cienista Piłka". Dub edits * A split shot with Ash and Morty is skipped. * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=תג הערפל |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=एक घोस्त से दुसरे घास्त तक! }} 182 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Von Geist zu Geist es:EP184 fr:EP182 it:EP182 ja:無印編第182話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第183集